


More than Colleagues

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Workplace Relationship, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Anon request: I was wondering if you could write a Barry Allen x Reader fic that’s completely gender neutral or possibly gay? I am in LOVE with your writing style and my friend has been looking for a fic like this for a while, so I thought I would ask? Haha. Thanks, love! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> When it isn’t smut, it’s pretty simple to make this gender neutral! Whoo! No he/she pronouns! Hope you guys like it! Lemme know!

It all started out so simple. You and Barry worked in the lab together. You were bound to interact and socialize. But you’re not sure when a simple acquaintance suddenly turned into pining and infatuation.

You started it…but only because you were being considerate.

“I’m going to Big Belly Burger. Want anything?”

Barry had politely declined.

Then on another day: “I’m going to go get a sandwich. Want one?”

Barry said sure. He wrote down his order on a sticky note and gave you some money to pay for his food.

“Thanks, Y/N,” Barry smiled and your heart skipped a beat.

Then it was Barry’s turn to provide sustenance. One day he brought you a coffee from Jitters and from then on your favorite coffee became a part of Barry’s routine.

Somedays the lab was too busy for either of you to leave. Just as you shared cases and responsibilities, you and Barry started taking turns ordering take-out and pizza.

And Barry always seemed to find a moment to spare where he could sit at your desk with you to eat and talk. You went from colleagues to acquaintances to friends, but you realized eventually that you still wanted more.

You looked forward to a morning coffee and lunch more than anything else. It was that personal time you spent with Barry–talking about childhood, family, and school–that you came to enjoy. And with every new piece of information, you started to fall even more in love with Barry Allen.

But you dismissed the thought every time it came up.  You couldn’t jeopardize your working relationship with Barry. Besides! Who knows if he was even interested in you? If he could ever see you as more than a friend? As far as you knew, you were only friends because you shared a lab.

But the work days went by so much faster as you and Barry became closer. At the end of each day, one of you would linger back to finish a personal conversation. Surely he must feel something, right?

You try to put it out if your mind.

Then one day, you’re both at a crime scene collecting evidence. Barry checks his watch and suggests stopping for a bite to eat on the way back to the lab.

You’d accepted without a second thought. Surely it would only be some fast food, since the evidence needed to get processed. But Barry offered to drive your car and therefore, he picked the place while you sat in the passenger seat, quiet and awkward. You fiddled with the edge of your shirt. It’s your favorite and usually it boosted your confidence but the silence between you was making your stomach churn with anxiety. Barry glanced over at you and noticed your nervous habit. He said nothing but smiled.

“I’m excited to get out of the lab and take you to this place. I think you’re going to love it,” he said, eyes returning to the road. You like watching Barry drive. He’s always so enthusiastic about it since he doesn’t have a car of his own to drive. He liked to insist that he needed the practice in your car. You asked Barry what the restaurant is called and when he responded, you knew instantly that it wasn’t fast food.

Instead it’s a trendy bar that serves gourmet food.

“It all sounds so good. I don’t know what to get,” you commented as your eyes scoured the laminated menu.

“We can always come back to try more new things,” Barry suggested. His eyes didn’t even leave his menu when he said that, implying that there might be more lunches like this. You tried to hide your smile. 

You ordered whatever sounded good and Barry did the same. You never felt self-conscious about what you ate around Barry. No matter what it was, he always seemed to eat more than you so a large portion for you was nothing compared to him.

Barry ordered appetizers and you shared everything as the conversation found it’s comfortable stride. You relaxed in your seat until the only thing that was tense was the knot in your stomach. Going out to a restaurant with Barry felt like a whole other animal compared to picking up or ordering food to go. 

It wasn’t about what was the most convenient while they worked but more about enjoying each other’s company. At least that’s how you saw it. You told yourself you were deluded to think Barry read into your encounters this much.

Barry insisted on picking up the check. Your stomach did a small flip before you then replied that you would cover the tip.

“This was fun,” Barry said on the way back to the car.

“Yeah,” you replied, handing him your car keys. “Great choice! How did you hear about it?”

“Oh, you know, Iris. There was a good review for it at CCPN and she brought me here last week.”

“Oh,” you voice might fall just an octave. “That’s cool.”

Iris was a common topic of discussion with Barry; you think you’d be used to it. But ever since realizing your feelings for Barry, there was always a slight twinge of jealousy at the mention of Iris. You’re 98% sure that Barry Allen has been or currently is in love with Iris West. 

You shouldn’t be mad about that though. Iris is great! And it’s not her fault that you’re in love with Barry and don’t even know if he’d be interested in someone like you, who looked like you, dressed like you…who was you. You’re not even brave enough to tell him how you feel!

“So…I was thinking…” Barry mused while parking CCPD, “I was gonna go see that new Vin Diesel movie…” Barry squinted like he was preparing for you to make fun of him for being interested in the action movie.

“Oh yeah? Me too! You’ll have to let me know how it is,” you replied. Barry scratched at the back of his head in that nervous sort of way that you adored.

“Well actually…I was wondering if you wanted to go see it with me? Maybe get some dinner first?” Barry struggled to make eye contact with you but you hardly noticed. You both entered the lab, lugging your CSI kits along with you. You’re so preoccupied with how the lunch went that you’re not aware of Barry’s tone, only his invitation.

“Yeah, totally. Sounds like fun! It’ll be good to get out of the lab. Who’s all going out with you? Cisco? Caitlyn? They’re cool,” you commented with a genuine smile as you approached your desk.

“I mean, yeah…sure…” Barry’s voice was low and unsure. He sounded nervous. You turned around to see him leaning on the edge of his desk. “I was actually just thinking it’d be you and me…but if that would make you more comfortable and you want to hang with them too, I can invite them. It was just an idea.” Barry’s face was turning red. You figured it was because he was embarrassed to have you assume his friends wanted to hang with you. That was a small blow to your confidence.

“Are you okay, Barr?” you asked him. Barry scratched at the back of his head again and then rubbed his neck like he needed a massage.

“Yeah…I’m fine…I just have to ask…before I talk myself out of it.” Barry’s gaze lifted from the floor to look you in the eye. “I don’t know if I was misreading any signals, but I was wondering…if you…maybe…liked me?” Those last two words slipped out like they had to be pushed off the edge of his tongue.

“Of course I do. We’re friends, ” you answered in a shaky voice. How is one supposed to answer this question, _ever_? One of the people in the conversation is setting themselves up for rejection. You just feel bad that you might’ve let your desires slip. The last thing you want is to make Barry uncomfortable enough to no longer be your friend.

“But what about maybe more? Like more than friends?” Barry asks for clarification, gaining some courage to take a few steps toward you.

“Oh…um…I mean…” you sighed. “What do you want me to say?” you asked, dejected and backed into a corner.

“The truth?” Barry smirked to put you at ease and it works.

“Okay um yeah… I guess I kinda like you more than a friend…” You couldn’t look at him when you said it. You didn’t want to see the twisted look of disinterest on his face now that you’d confessed to having intimate and unrequited feeling for your friend.

It’s just silence.

Until you heard Barry’s converse sneakers drag across the floor as he approached you. You looked up.

“So if I just…?” Barry took another step forward and reached out one hand to cup the side of your face. He tilted your head back until Barry could lean in and press his lips to yours.

It was softer and sweeter than you ever imagined it could be. His lips slanted perfectly against yours in that first kiss and when they started to relax as he pulled away, you leaned back in to kiss him again.

You let a fraction of the passion you felt for Barry Allen seep into that kiss, pushing and hungry for love and acceptance. You couldn’t believe the day had come where you could tell Barry how you felt…and all it had taken was Barry’s own confession to inspire you. Barry smiled against you kiss and started to pull away. This time you let him. His thumb swiped along your cheek.

“Was that okay?” he asked, nervously. “I’m really sorry if I crossed a line. I know we’re colleagues but…I just…” Barry sighed. “I have enough secrets in my life. I didn’t want my feelings for you to be one of them.” He smiled with bliss and a little bit of relief. You could admit to feeling the exact same.

“It was perfect,” you reassured him. “Everything I could’ve hoped for.”


End file.
